Especial What If?: SpiderMan
by MayoTango131
Summary: UA. ¿Que pasaría si?: Peter Parker fuera adoptado por Norman Osborn, y que Gwen Stacy fuera picada por una "araña especial" que le dotara de "poderes arácnidos".
1. 01, Amor a Primera vista

**Especial What If?: Spider-Man.**

_Spider-man es un personaje ficticio perteneciente de la **Marvel Comics** (y a la porquería de **Disney**), y a sus verdaderos dueños: el gran **Stan lee** y **Steve Ditko**._

* Esta es una historia imaginaria (**AU**) al mas puro estilo de los cómics "What If", en donde muestran historias alternativas de algunos personajes del universo Marvel.

* Esta "historia imaginaria" esta ambientada en una Tierra paralela que es muy similar al "universo Marvel" (Tierra-616), pero algunos pequeños elementos de las 3 películas y del universo Ultimate (Tierra-1610).

* Aunque este sea un Fan Fic de Spider-man, en esta historia habrán breves apariciones o menciones de "otros héroes" de Marvel pero ellos no serán parte fundamental de la trama en esta historia.

* También habrán breves Cameos de algunos personajes que solo aparecieron en algunas series animadas de Spider-man.

* Esta historia esta dedicada a mis lectores favoritos: **"El-Angel-Guardian"**, **Hipatia**, y a **aldovas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01:** Amor a Primera vista.

Yo soy Utau, mejor conocido como "El vigilante". Desde el comienzo del universo me he dedicado a observar a cada planeta que existe en el; he visto planetas que llegaron a convertirse en grandes civilizaciones, y otros planetas que fueron destinados a ser destruidos o extinguidos, Existen algunos planetas que tienen seres con poderes como si fueran "dioses" y en una de ellas es la "Tierra", en ese planeta existe un ser con grandes poderes pero con una vida que siempre lo acompañara la desgracia y la perdida; me refiero al humano conocido como Peter Parker alias Spider-man un ser que se dedica a ayudar a la gente, pero irónicamente casi todos lo odian.

Recientemente su tía recibe un disparo y la única solución para salvarla era hacer un trato con un ser que para los humanos es considerado como "Satán" (Mephisto), en el que consistía en salvar a su tía a cambio de que el y su esposa (Mary Jane) jamás se hayan casado, al final el acepto y ahora su vida fue cambiada y es mas extraña y confusa que antes.

Últimamente he descubierto que existen infinitas Tierras paralelas y recién me encontré con una Tierra paralela muy interesante, que me ha llamado mucho la atención, en esa Tierra las diferencias son pocas... pero son muy notables_, _en esta realidad Peter Parker fue adoptado por Norman Osborn en cuando sus tíos fueron asesinados por un ladrón (un poco antes de que Peter fuera picado por la araña que le diera sus poderes de Spider-man_), _Norman adopto a Peter porque era inteligente y lo consideraba como "el hijo que nunca tuvo", a pesar de tener a Harry que es su verdadero hijo, con el paso de los años la personalidad de Peter cambia y es despreocupado y holgazán por eso Norman Osborn lo envía a la misma universidad junto con su patético hijo, Harry Osborn, para que lo vigilara y que motivara a Peter en sus estudios. Pronto Peter conocerá a una chica llamada Gwen Stacy, una chica que le "cambiara la vida" a Peter, pero no del mismo modo como en la "Tierra original_"._

Ahora estoy observando que en un viaje de estudio Universitario; Peter y su Hermanastro Harry recién llegan al instituto científico para visitar una exposición de ingeniería genética en donde experimentan con algunas especies de arañas, al parecer este será un momento significativo en esta Tierra, ahora seguiré observando a los dos.

- ¿No entiendo porque estamos en este "viaje escolar", Harry?, ahora mismo podría estar en Francia en busca de algunas francesas para divertirme.

- Porque le prometí a mi padre que te vigilara, Peter, tu eres muy irresponsable y fiestero, si continúas así; tu serás solo un "humilde limpiador de ventanas" mientras que yo manejare las industrias Osborn, como un triunfador y un poderoso hombre...

- Siento decepcionarte mi querido hermanastro - dice eso mientras que se ríe un poco de el -, pero no has visto las noticias últimamente, los verdaderos "triunfadores y poderosos" son esos auto-llamados superhéroes como Los 4 Fantásticos y Los Avengers, si tan solo podría hacer que ellos trabajen o por lo menos que patrocinen las industrias Osborn, las acciones llegarían mas allá de las nubes.

- ¿Y dices que yo soy el soñador infantil? - lo dice Harry con sarcasmo.

- Soñar no cuesta nada, no se tu pero yo me largo de aquí y... ¡guau!

Entonces justo cuando Peter quería escapar de su clase, en la entrada se encuentra con Gwen Stacy que había llegado tarde e inmediatamente al verla hace que Peter por primera vez se sienta como un tonto (enamorado) hacia una chica, y también es la primera vez que Peter ve a una chica sin considerarla como un "objeto de diversión".

- Hola, encantadora señorita, ¿que hace por aquí una chica tan bonita en un lugar como este? - dijo Peter con tono seductor -; es mejor que me acompañe a esta "interesante" exposición.

- Lo siento mucho, "niño rico", pero estoy muy atrasada, adiós. - lo dijo en tono serio y con un poco de burla.

Desde que era una niña Gwen Stacy se sentía atraída hacia Peter pero para evitar que el la vea como una de sus "tontas fanáticas" ella se hace "la difícil" haciendo a la vez que Peter se sienta mas atraído hacia ella.

- ¡Que!- Peter solo dijo estas palabras expresándolas con tanta confusión cuando ella se fue en vez de rogarle que tuviera sexo con el, entonces fugazmente aparece su hermanastro Harry, ignorante de todo lo que paso.

- ¿Peter, que pasa?, - Peter no le responde porque esta aturdido por la chica -, ya vámonos antes de que te expulsen, por enésima vez.

Al terminar de decir eso, Harry lleva a su hermanastro Peter a la exposición científica pero al llegar hay un gran alboroto, Peter escucha de que una araña experimental pico a una "adolescente rubia" y se desmayo al instante; al escuchar eso puso nervioso a Peter al sospechar de que esa chica podría ser Gwen y cuando intento pasar entre la multitud que rodeaba a la victima lamentablemente se confirmaron sus sospechas he inmediatamente llamo a una ambulancia para que la atendieran en el hospital, en una sección privada solo para ella, mientras que Harry intenta calmar las cosas en el instituto científico (sobornando).

Las horas pasan y por lo que estoy observando; Peter pasa por un momento de aflicción por la situación de Gwen, pero la tortuosa espera termina en cuando en tan solo unos minutos cuando la Doctora Naoko, junto con los enfermeros Daniel Bromley y Karen O´Malley le dicen que Gwen esta en reposo y que ahora puede visitarla, justo al terminar de decir eso la doctora, Peter inmediatamente entra a la habitación.

- Gwen, te encuentras bien - lo dice mientras que la toma de sus manos.

- Si, estoy bien, - Gwen se ruboriza cuando Peter la toma de sus manos - ¿que paso, Peter?

- Fuiste picada por una araña genéticamente alterada y te desmayaste pero no te preocupes según los exámenes médicos, tu estas muy, pero muy bien.

- Gracias a dios, temía que podría morir...- Gwen vomita antes de terminar su frase -, ¡que asco!

Peter no podía evitar reírse un poco de la situación y Gwen le da un golpe en la cabeza con su almohada (no de forma violenta, sino de forma juguetona), pero la diversión termina en cuanto Gwen se siente incomoda por sentir una molesta picazón en las muñecas de las manos hasta que espontáneamente comienza a lanzar un chorro de telaraña. Ahora he visto el nacimiento de "la versión de Spider-man" de esta Tierra paralela y ella esta muy asustada de lo que acaba de pasar.

- ¡Oh, santo cielos!, ¡pero que me esta pasando! - Gwen esta tan aterrada por la situación que involuntariamente da un salto y se queda pegada en el techo -, ¡Oh no, soy una maldita mutante!

- Cálmate, Gwen, mis médicos averiguaran lo que tienes, - Peter tranquiliza a Gwen y luego ella vuelve al piso y en el acto lo abraza mientras que le salen unas lagrimas -, no dejare que esos locos racistas de "los Amigos de la Humanidad" te capturen.

Después de decir eso, Gwen se tranquiliza totalmente y luego de unos minutos aparece su padre, George Stacy, que llego tarde por culpa del trafico y que esta al tanto de todo porque Harry se lo dijo, tendrían que esperar 3 horas para que Gwen le dieran de alta y mientras esperan Peter conoce mejor a su "futura esposa" y a su "futuro suegro" y les cuenta toda su historia y todo lo que paso hoy (menos el tema que Gwen tenga poderes), entonces en cuando la doctora llego para darle el alta a Gwen inmediatamente su padre se despide de Peter y lleva a su hija a su casa para que descansara después de todo lo que paso hoy, pero Gwen apenas puede dormir y tiene tantas dudas y miedos que le rondan en su cabeza con respecto al tema de sus "poderes arácnidos".

En cuando amanece Gwen inmediatamente se dirige a la mansión Osborn (el hogar de Peter), para saber sobre los resultados de su examen medico, pero al llegar Peter ya la estaba esperando y con una expresión de preocupación.

- Peter, ¡por favor dímelo!, estoy lista para lo peor - Gwen comienza a ponerse histérica en cuanto Peter no le responde -, ¡que soy yo!, ¿en que clase de monstruo me he convertido?

- Gwen entra a mi casa y te lo explicaré todo.

Ambos entran a la mansión, por dentro esta decorada por varias mascaras, de varias épocas del pasado , Peter lleva a Gwen al salón y le pide que se siente en el sillón y entonces aparece su hermanastro Harry, eso hace que Gwen se ponga mas nerviosa.

- Gwen, según el análisis de ADN, del Doctor Herbert Landon, tu no eres mutante sino que tu ADN fue modificado en cuanto la araña te mordió.

- Gracias, Peter, es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en toda mi vida, - le salen unas lagrimas de felicidad -, pero no hay alguna una forma de curarme de "esta enfermedad", quizás tu padrastro podría...

- Mi padre no nos ayudara, porque el esta ahora en un viaje de negocios en Japón, para comprar las acciones de la Peerless Paste Company, y el no sabe nada sobre el asunto.

Al terminar de decir eso, Peter toma el brazo de Harry con mucha fuerza y lo lleva al otro extremo de la habitación, para tener una severa charla.

- ¡HARRY!, no podrías ser un poquito mas sensible en esta situación, por favor, Gwen esta muy delicada en este momento.

- Lo siento, Peter, pero francamente no entiendo; ¿por que hay que mentirle a mi padre sobre esto?

- Porque simplemente esto es algo que el no tiene que enterarse, ¡ahora te podrías ir!, tengo que consolar a "mi chica".

Después de sermonear a su hermanastro, Harry se va del lugar mientras que Peter continúa solo con la conversación.

- Gwen, tú nunca estarás sola, siempre contaras con la ayuda de tu padre y a mí, también hay muchas personas con poderes que son tratados como "héroes", por ejemplo: el Capitán America, Thor, Luke Cage, Iron Fist y el Doctor Strange.

- Si, y también hay gente como Hulk o el Man-Thing que son monstruos por "eso"... y yo tendré el mismo destino que ellos.

- No digas eso, Gwen, tú eres una chica muy inteligente y bella; dime que prefieres: ¿que la gente te idolatre como si fueras una superheroína o que todos te odien como si fueras una mutante?

- Una superheroína. - respondió inmediatamente, al considerar que ahora eso era la única forma para poder continuar con su vida.

- Entonces, vamos tenemos que investigar mas sobre tus habilidades y talentos.

Durante 6 meses, Gwen visita la mansión de Peter para desarrollar sus poderes mientras que Harry en varias ocasiones se burla de su hermanastro por su "ridícula idea" pero igual no lo acusa con su padre ya que en el, muy en fondo lo quiere y porque seria demasiado cruel que su padre lo eche de la casa.

Creo que dejare pasar 1 año y observaré temporalmente a alguien que me a llamado mucho la atención; es un humilde fotógrafo independiente llamado Phil Sheldon, que es como mi "equivalente humano", es un anciano que se dedica a fotografiar a seres que el mismo los llama "maravillas" (héroes) desde la 2 guerra mundial. Ahora el se encuentra trabajando en su casa investigando rumores sobre una "nueva vigilante" que merodea por la ciudad, entonces cuando cae la noche el de dedica a investigar sobre el tema y después de horas de una búsqueda sin resultados se da cuenta que solo la encontrara en lugares en donde hayan "problemas" y se dirije a los muelles en donde se realizan varios negocios de contrabando, con drogas o con trafico de armas, lo que no sabe el pobre Sr. Sheldon es que hoy se efectúa un trafico de Vibranium por nada menos que por Nick "Lucky" Lewis (alias el Crime-Master) un jefe del bajo mundo que se robo el mineral para venderlo a Silvio Manfredi (alias Silvermane) un anciano "hombre de negocios" que contrato a los Enforcers (Fancy Dan, Ox y Montana) para que sean sus guardaespaldas.

Phil esta nervioso por la grave situación en el que se metió y lo esta mas en cuanto lo descubren y lo amenazan con matarlo, justo cuanto el Crime-master se prepara para dispárale, la pistola es cubierta con una "masa viscosa blanca" y el Crime-master es secuestrado fugazmente por alguien con muy buenos reflejos como para esquivar las balas de los demás, mientras que Phil aprovecha la confusión para esconderse, Montana y Ox son capturados por una telaraña y Silvermane queda atrapado en su limosina que esta totalmente cubierta de una fuerte telaraña.

Creyendo que lo peor ya paso y que ahora esta a salvo, Phil abandona su escondite para tomar fotos de la escena del crimen pero es emboscado por Fancy Dan con su escopeta, parece que este es el Fin de Phil Sheldon si no fuera que por ese instante aparece una chica (Gwen) que la reconozco muy bien aun con su disfraz muy similar al de Spider-man, el de la "tierra original" (a excepción de la cola de caballo rubia que esta afuera de la mascara) y le da a Fancy Dan una patada y le cubre su cara de telarañas y lo golpea en la cabeza con su propia escopeta, cuando termina la pelea, ella se dirige a donde esta el viejo Phil Sheldon.

- Hola, ¿hola?, ¡OIGA, señor viejo!, ¿se encuentra bien, usted?.

- Si, si estoy bien, ¡y a quien le llamas viejo!, ¡niñita maleducada!

- Lo siento mucho, solo quería saber si esta bien... mejor me voy, adiós.

- Espera, antes de que vayas, ¿podría sacarte algunas fotos para el Daily Globe?, ¿y cual es tu nombre... o al menos cual es tu alias?

- Bueno, yo... soy... ¡la asombrosa Spider-Girl! – al terminar de decir eso, ella se prepara para posar.

- Estupendo, perfecto, maravillosa - dice Phil mientras le saca fotos -, ¿oye, podría pedirte una cosa mas?,

- ¿Que Cosa?

- ¿Podría ser tu fotógrafo oficial?, para venderlas a diarios como el Daily Globe o el Daily Bugle, necesito el dinero para pagar mi casa.

- Déjame pensarlo… ¡Esta bien!

Al parecer este es el inicio de la carrera súper-heroica de Gwen Stacy alias Spider-Girl, y mientras que pasa el tiempo también ella tiene varias aventuras, ella se enfrenta a varios enemigos como: el Camaleón, el Buitre, Electro, Dr. Octopus, Kraven el cazador, Sandman, Hydro-man, Mysterio, Shocker y el Rhino. Tambien hay algunos cambios en esta Tierra Paralela como por ejemplo: que Curt Connors jamas se curo de la "maldición" del Lagarto, Mary Jane (y no Eddie Brook) fue infectada por un simbionte extraterrestre transformándola en la versión de Venom en esta Tierra paralela y después infecta a una tal Felicia Hardy (Gata Negra) transformándola en Carnage, por ultimo Norman Osborn jamás se convirtió en el Duende Verde ya que su empresa jamás estuvo en la quiebra gracias a Peter ya que mientras que Gwen captura a un villano el vende su tecnología o las armas del bastardo a la agencia "S.H.I.E.L.D" o al ejercito de los Estados unidos para combatir a Hulk.

En secreto, Peter usa la imagen de Spider-girl para vender juguetes o productos relacionados con ella y ganar mas dinero para si mismo, pero después sintiéndose culpable por ese acto tan egoísta el invierte la mitad del dinero en la policía de nueva York, el mismo lugar en donde trabaja el padre de Gwen.

Continuo observando a estas "curiosas criaturas" y mientras que Peter pone a las industrias Osborn en la cima del éxito hasta que la renombra a Oscorp, Gwen en cada día que pasa mas se arrepiente de haber pensado de que sus poderes "le arruinarían la vida" y que seria infeliz... al contrario ella ahora no podría estar mas feliz con su vida, gracias a los abogados Matt Murdock y Foggy Nelson (que Peter contrato) le hicieron una demanda a J. Jonah Jameson por financiar la creación del Escorpión y la de los Spiders-Slayers, haciendo que Jonah perdiera su trabajo y que ahora Robbie Robertson es el nuevo dueño del Daily Bugle y sin la campaña anti-SpiderGirl de Jameson, la popularidad de Spider-Girl se incrementa mas y mas.

Mientras que los años pasan, Gwen comienza e tener buenas relaciones con "la comunidad superheroica"; a excepción claro de la antorcha humana que tienen casi la misma "rivalidad amistosa" que en la "Tierra original"; solo que aquí Jonny Storm se siente algo atraído hacia ella, aunque al final ambos quedaron solo como amigos. Gwen tiene la misma relación casi-antagónica con la Avispa (de los Avengers), la razón es porque Gwen (como Spider-girl) rescato a su equipo cuando su enemigo Kang el conquistador encerró a los Avengers en un laberinto que era una trampa espacio-temporal mientras que a la vez la Avispa por accidente se queda atrapada por sus telarañas haciéndola parecer una completa inútil durante la misión. En un día Nick Fury le pide que participe en misiones secretas para S.H.I.E.L.D, a cambio de seguridad y protección para su padre en caso de que algún súper-villano descubra su identidad, en una de sus misiones, Gwen, aprendió que no todos los mutantes eran "monstruos"; en cuando los X-Men la rescataron de los sadicos experimentos del Mr. Siniestro.

La vida de Gwen tristemente se complicaría y empeoraría mas de lo que una "chica normal" puede soportar; en cuando ella sufre una horrible mutación que le dio cuatro brazos extra y la mutación continua hasta convertirla en una monstruosa araña humanoide (la versión Man-Spider de esta Tierra), gracias Peter junto con la ayuda de Reed Richards, Hank McCoy (Bestia), el Dr. Donald Blake (Thor) y Charles Xavier pudieron salvarla física y mentalmente. Meses después durante una pelea con el Dr. Octopus; un pedazo de chimenea le cayo justo encima de su padre causándole una agonizante muerte, sus ultimas palabras fueron:

_"Siempre estaré muy orgulloso… de mi pequeña hija" _

Al parecer George Stacy sabia desde antes de que su propia hija era Spider-girl o quizás eso era solo producto de un delirio, pero eso no me interesa porque yo solo me dedico a observar, al final George Stacy murió como cualquier ser humano normal pero para Gwen; el era el mejor padre que una hija pudiera tener, luego de esta terrible experiencia Gwen sufre una profunda depresión que solo el amor y el cariño de Peter; la puedan sanar sus heridas.

Luego de meses de afrontar sus miedos, sus temores y su sufrimiento, Gwen ya supero su depresión y ahora solo quiere tener una vida normal junto a Peter pero lamentablemente durante todos estos años mientras que el éxito y la felicidad de Peter se incrementaban, la envidia y locura de Harry se incrementaban porque Peter le quito su puesto en Oscorp como Vicepresidente, y el amor de su padre, ahora el esta en un sucio callejón; esperando a alguien pero lo que no sabe Harry es que ahora "ese alguien" esta justo detrás de el.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!, Supongo que trajiste la información - lo dice con un tono brusco y amenazante, casi matando a Harry del susto.

- ¡Mierda!, casi me provocas un infarto.

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención - lo dice con un evidente sarcasmo -, aquí tienes el dinero, ahora pásame los archivos o datos que tengas sobre ella.

- Toma, aquí los tiene, - Harry le pasa al hombre un maletín lleno de archivos -, espero que disfrute mucho de su venganza Sr. Jameson... porque yo disfrutare… de la mía.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo disfrutare!, ¡he esperado ansiosamente por este momento!.

Después de cerrar el trato, ambos tomaron caminos separados, J. J .Jameson se dirige para el edificio del "Canal Empire Studio One Television" para mostrarles la "noticia del siglo", mientras que Harry vuelva a su hogar para ver por televisión la "caída de su hermanastro", y para celebrar "la primera parte" de su venganza.

Mientras Tanto, Peter invito a Gwen a un restaurante chino para que ambos tengan una cena romántica, y también para que Peter le haga "la gran pregunta" a Gwen, después de terminar de comer y de disfrutar el postre, Gwen recién se da cuenta que Peter esta muy nervioso.

- Peter, cariño, ¿pasa algo?

- No pasa nada, y estoy muy bien… al haberte conocido, amor mío - Peter la toma de las manos a Gwen -; yo antes era un cretino que solo pensaba en mi mismo, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida me haz abierto los ojos y te he amado desde entonces...

- Oh, Peter, eso es lo mas tierno y romántico que alguien me haya dicho, en toda mi vida.

- Ahora, Gwendolyn Stacy - Peter entonces se puso de rodillas y saca un anillo del bolsillo -, te casarías conmigo.

- Si, ¡si!, ¡si!... ¡Me casaré contigo!" - respondió Gwen mientras le da un largo beso en los labios, después toma el anillo y se lo pone en su dedo.

Entonces ambos salieron del restaurante pero al salir fueron emboscados por periodistas y personas que reclaman que Gwen Stacy es Spider-girl, obviamente tanto Gwen como Peter están muy, pero muy sorprendidos por eso, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, aparece Nick Fury con un Jet Pack y los rescata a ambos y después los deja en una azotea de un edificio.

- ¡Nick Fury!, ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿como ellos descubrieron mi secreto?

- Salio en todos los canales de televisión y por Internet, - entonces Nick saca un Notebook y coloca un DVD -, al terminar de mirar las noticias también descubrí algunas cosas sobre "tu novio", pero es mejor que tu lo veas.

Luego de decir eso, Gwen observa la noticia que le hizo perder su vida privada:

_"Buenas tardes, soy Indira Daimonji y de parte del "Canal Empire Studio One Television" estoy transmitiendo aquí para enseñarles la identidad de nuestra superheroína local, Spider-Girl, o mejor conocida como Gwen Stacy, una inocente chica que sufrió un accidente al ser picada por una araña modificada genéticamente y que después un despiadado y codicioso "niño rico", Peter Osborn, la engaño o la manipulo para convertirla en una superheroína para que patrocinara Oscorp, convirtiéndola en un triste "espectáculo humano" mientras que el "monstruoso" de Peter, la exploto para ganar dinero. Siento mucha lastima por Gwen y me gustaría ayudarla a liberarse de ese hijo de..., aquí se despide, Indira Daimonji."_

Al terminar de ver el video, Gwen comienza a llorar y Peter trata de consolarla pero ella le da una cachetada en la cara, luego furiosamente lanza una telaraña hacia Peter y lo pega a una pared para darle un puntapié en su entrepierna. Nick Fury no interfiere en la "discusión" porque el cree que Peter se lo merece y se va del lugar con su Jet Pack, después de descargar su ira, Gwen se marcha sin antes decirle a Peter que lo odiara por el resto de su vida y en el acto se quita el anillo arrojándolo al suelo, cuando ella se fue, Peter se siente solo, adolorido y arrepentido de lo que acaba de pasar.

Sin que lo sepa Peter, muy pronto toda su vida se tornará mas oscura, mas extraña y mas triste de lo que el se imagina.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**:

* Los eventos que se refiere el Vigilante: el trato de Peter con Mephisto para salvar a su tía a cambio de su amor con Mary Jane - es una referencia a**_ One More Day._**

**_*_** La **Doctora Naoko**, junto con los enfermeros **Daniel Bromley** y **Karen O´Malley, **son personajes que aparecieron en **_Spider-Man Unlimited._**

*** **Peter menciona al Doctor **Herbert Landon**, el fue un villano en **_Spider-Man: The Animated Series._**

* La Peerless Paste Company solo apareció en el **_Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 #18_**

**_*_** Phil Sheldon solo apareció en la grandiosa novela grafica **_Marvels_** y en su secuela**_ Marvels: Eye of the Camera_**

**_* _**El alias que adopta Gwen (Spider-girl)**_, _**ya fue usado por Betty Brant en **_What If Vol 1 #7_**, y por May Parker_ en **What If vol. 2 #105**_.

* La apariencia de Nick Fury en este Fan Fic es igual a su versión Ultimate. (Samuel L. Jackson)

* La referencia de transformación de Gwen en una "araña humanoide" es un homenaje a **"The Six Arms Saga"**

* La muerte del Capitán George Stacy es casi la misma que en la Tierra Original, sucedió en**_ Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 #90_**

* **Indira Daimonji**, y la "Canal Empire Studio One Television" aparecieron en**_ Spider-Man: The New Animated Series._**


	2. 02, La ira y depresión de Gwen Stacy

**Especial What If?: Spider-Man.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 02:** La ira y depresión de Gwen Stacy.

Soy Utau, El Vigilante, despues de observar los mas recientes eventos de esta Tierra paralela; me gustaría, realmente me gustaría ayudar a Peter y a Gwen en su problema pero mi deber como Vigilante es de solo observar... jamás intervenir. Pasan tan solo unos pocos días y las cosas están mucho peor para Peter, Norman Osborn le quito su puesto de Vicepresidente y se lo da a Harry, también le quito su mansión y su basta fortuna, ahora Peter vive en un pequeño departamento. Las cosas empeoran mucho mas en cuando Peter es atacado por la prensa haciendo ver como un "mal hombre" y por casi toda la comunidad "la comunidad superheroica". Lo mas extraño es que en un día su departamento es destruido por 2 seres muy similares al Hogoblin y a Jack O'Lantern, pero después justo al terminar su misión ambos sufren instantáneamente una lobotomía frontal, cuando son llevados al Hospital se revela que el Hogoblin es Flash Thompson un viejo empleado de Oscorp, y Jack O'Lantern es Carlie Cooper su ex-secretaria, entonces Peter se da cuenta de que ambos fueron expuestos a una formula experimental llamada "Globulina Verde" que le pertenece a Oscorp.

Al parecer Harry quiere acabar con su vida pero eso es lo menos que le interesa a Peter, lo único que quiere ahora es recuperar a su amada Gwen, ahora se dirige a su casa pero al llegar se encuentra con algunos amigos de Gwen, (algunos miembros de los X-Men, de los Avengers, la mujer invisible y la antorcha humana) que la están consolando y se ponen furiosos al ver a Peter.

- ¿Que mierda haces aquí? - dijo Wolverine con un tono agresivo y amenázate mientras saca sus garras y le agarra del cuello a Peter -, espero que estés listo para ir al infierno de los millonarios.

- Wolverine, detente, ¡déjalo en paz! - Gwen le dispara un chorro de telaraña por todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo totalmente.

- Pero como puedes defenderlo, después de la forma que te uso.

- ¡Lo se!, Johnny, pero es que...

- Pero nada, ¡yo voy a freír a este imbécil!

Johnny se prepara para quemar a Peter pero es detenido por su hermana la mujer invisible, con ayuda de la Bruja escarlata y de Jean Grey

- Cálmate hermanito, acaso quieres incendiar la casa. - La mujer invisible intenta calmar a la antorcha humana pero no tiene éxito

- Tú no te metas, hermanita, ¡ese bastardo merece morir!

Las cosas se ponen muy tensas y Gwen ya no lo soportaba más.

- ¡Váyanse!, por favor, váyanse todos... excepto tu, Peter.

- ¿Como puedes hacer eso?, Gwen, el te convirtió en un chiste. - Exclamo Wolverine de forma tan insensible hacia ella, causando eso que Gwen se enojara más.

- ¡AHORA!

Gwen grito tan fuerte que hasta incluso Wolverine se asusto, y entonces todos se fueron, menos Peter porque Gwen quería saber porque el esta en su casa.

- Tienes 5 minutos para hablar conmigo, antes de que llame a S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Gwen, tienes que creerme, yo te amo, de verdad te amo, sin ti no soy nada, de verdad lo siento si no te dije la verdad pero tenia miedo de que te perdiera.

- Como me gustaría poder creerte... pero tu me usaste para llenar tus bolsillos de dinero sucio y jamás te perdonare, - Comienza a llorar levemente -, Ahora vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte, nunca mas.

- Esta bien, me lo merezco, - Peter se dirige a la puerta -; tendré que vivir con mi error... por el resto de mi vida.

Luego de decir eso Peter se marcha para siempre... de la vida de Gwen, mientras tanto es Oscorb, Norman Osborn investiga sobre el robo de la formula "Globulina Verde" y de los Aero-deslizadores experimentales que fueron usados por dos ex-empleados que atentaron la vida de Peter. En medio de su investigación se encuentra a Harry inhalando la Globulina Verde en un baño, con en un leve estado mental inestable y inconciente, Norman horrorizado por lo que vio toma a su hijo y lo coloca en una silla en su oficina y trata de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Harry, ¡HARRY!, - Norman le da abofeteadas para que despierte -; despierta, vamos despierta.

- ¿Que pasa padre? - Harry reacciona y agarra con fuerza la mano de su padre -, ¡¿porque me estas lastimando? - pregunto con un tono frío y amenazante.

- Harry, pensé de que te había perdido, dios mío... como pudiste hacer esto - Norman le enseña 3 frascos vacíos de Globulina Verde -; esto es muy peligroso para que lo humanos lo ingieran o inhalen, ¡acaso eres un retrasado mental!

- ¡No!, yo no soy el retrasado mental; ¡tu lo eres! - entonces Harry agarra del cuello de su padre y lo lanza hacia su escritorio -; ni tampoco tengo que seguir escuchando tus regaños, ni tus reprimendas hacia mi.

- ¡Harry tranquilízate!, ¡es la formula la que te hace actuar así!

Norman sabia lo peligroso que era su hijo al ver las reacciones de "los conejillos de indias humanos" en cuando eran expuestos a la Globulina verde, intento sacar su pistola pero Harry con una rapidez sobre-humana se la quita y le tuerce el brazo hasta romperlo, después Harry lo golpea y lo lleva a la ventana en donde pretende lánzalo, pero antes Harry le dirá unas ultimas palabras.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!, al adoptar a Peter me arruinaste la Vida, yo lo único que quería era que me amaras como un hijo pero amabas a Peter porque lo considerabas como el "hijo genio" que nunca tuviste, bueno, ya me canse de vivir a tu sombra, ¡mañana será el comienzo de un "nuevo mundo" - entonces Harry agarra con fuerza el cuello de su padre y lo lanza por la ventana -; ¡lastima que tu no estarás en el!

Harry mira desde arriba como su padre cae, mientras que Norman le dice a su hijo sus ultimas palabras:

"_Tenia razon en adoptar a Peter porque tu solo eres un loco holgazán"_

Luego de decir eso, el cae en el pavimento de la calle... matándolo al instante, sin arrepentimiento Harry llama a la policía y le dice que un "mutante" asalto la oficina de su padre y que lo mato, dijo eso convenciéndose de que un mutante es mas creíble que decirles que Peter mato al hombre que el consideraba como a un "segundo padre". luego del funeral de Norman, Harry junto con su secretaria Victoria Hand, también con la ayuda de Henry Gyrich, Bolivar Trask, William Stryker y de Graydon Creed, Harry y sus aliados aprovechan el "incidente" para crear "El Acta de Registro Súper-Humano/Mutante" para que todos los seres con superpoderes tengan que registrarse para servir al gobierno o si no; serán eliminados los Centinelas, liderados por Bastion.

Sigo observando como la "locura de Harry" comienza a afectar a esta "Tierra Paralela" causando la muerte de muchos héroes a manos de los Centinelas, después Harry se convierte en el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América sometiendo al país en un estado autoritario, durante su mandado el junto con su ejercito de súper-soldados (humanos mejorados con la Globulina Verde) derrotan a los "invasores Skrulls" en cuando Harry le dispara a su Reina justo en la cabeza, después en una celebración; Harry es nombrado "El salvador del planeta " y aprovechando ese momento el declara a Peter como "enemigo publico numero #01" en donde en tan solo unos minutos, Peter Es capturado por "H.A.M.M.E.R" (la sucesora de S.H.I.E.L.D), Harry lo somete a unas torturas sicológicas y experimentos con la Globulina Verde; como parte de "su plan" de venganza.

Algunos héroes no tuvieron mas opción mas que registrarse y otros formaron una resistencia, Gwen se salvo porque su identidad ya fue revelada antes, y ahora observaré como esta ella, Gwen ahora se encuentra en la casa de Phil Sheldon, ambos están tomando una taza de café y hablando sobre lo que esta pasando en el mundo.

- Dios mío, cuesta creer que hace 5 años las cosas eran muy diferentes a las que estamos viviendo hoy... ahora nuestras vidas son una "horrible pesadilla".

- Tú lo has dicho, Phil, menos mal que los Centinelas no te capturaron cuando participaste en la manifestación por los derechos de los mutantes/súper-humanos… que termino en una masacre...

- ¡Mi vida no tiene importancia!, yo solo soy un viejo que saca fotos.

- Eso no es cierto, me ayudaste a mi y a muchos héroes a que las personas nos vieran como "seres nobles" y...

- ¡No seas modesta!, tu has salvado muchas vidas, y tuviste muchas aventuras como; cuando derrotaste a Juggernaut, cuando tu y varios héroes y villanos fueron secuestrados por el Beyonder, cuando detuviste un ejercito de demonios liderados por esa puta de Madelyne Pyror, o cuando Miles Warren te clono varias veces, tu tuviste una vida muy interesante...

- Hasta que murió mi padre y cuando Peter traiciono mi confianza - Dijo Gwen con un tono de tristeza y soledad, entonces Phil la abraza y le da un pequeño beso el la frente para consolarla.

- Sabes una cosa, Gwen, yo creo que Peter realmente sentía algo por ti, por la forma que te quería y...

- Pero eso nunca lo sabremos ya que Peter esta encarcelado en Ryker's Island... por egoísta y mentiroso. - dijo eso con un tono serio y de tristeza.

Justo es ese momento afuera en el cielo alguien arroga a la ventada, en la habitación en donde están Phil y Gwen una especie de "calabaza bomba" que explota como si fuera una gradada y al hacerlo suena una riza demencial, la explosión casi destruye la habitación y tomo por sorpresa a Gwen y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que el "sentido arácnido" le advirtiese, ella esta casi ilesa gracias a superpoderes pero Phil esta inconciente, Gwen lamentándose por no poder salvar a tiempo a su amigo intenta llevarlo a un hospital pero en el acto es secuestrada por Peter, que la abraza con mucha fuerza y se la lleva en su Aero-deslizador, Peter usa un traje similar al duende Verde pero solo que el no usa una mascara, haciendo esto que Gwen lo reconozca y se pone furiosa con el.

- ¡Suéltame!, ¡monstruo!, - Gwen intenta liberarse de los brazos de Peter pero es inútil ya que el es mas fuerte que ella -; ¡tengo que salvar a Phil!, ¡suéltame….

Peter no responde como si estuviese en un estado de trance y le dispara un gas que la pone a dormir, luego ella despierta en un extraño laboratorio, horrorizada ella se da cuenta de que esta vestida con un "vestido de novia", entonces mirando alrededor observa a Peter y a una mujer con un mechón rojo en su cabello, Gwen gritando con fuerzas exige que la liberen pero ambos no le responden, Peter solo la mira con una expresión vacía y sin emociones mientras que la mujer llama por celular a alguien, horas después aparece Harry Osborn con un maletín lleno de aparatos de tecnología moderna.

- Muy Bien, muchas gracias, señorita Hand, ¡y ahora que comience la segunda fase de mi plan!

-De que mierda estas hablando, ¿cual plan?, ¿que vas a hacerme?

Gwen intenta conseguir respuestas pero no lo consigue en lugar de eso Harry le ordena a Peter de que le golpee fuertemente en el abdomen, causándole a Gwen un terrible dolor.

- ¡Me duele! - Gwen se queja del dolor y después le escupe a la cara de Peter -; ¡maldito bastardo! - lo insulta varias veces pero Peter no reacciona ni se inmuta, haciendo esto que Gwen se diera cuenta de que algo extraño le esta pasando a Peter -, ¿que diablos te pasa, Peter?

- Yo te respondo a esto - Harry dice eso con mucha megalomanía y Narcisismo -; durante muchos años he envidiado la "buena vida" que tenia mi hermanastro, Peter, mientras que el tenia fama, fortuna, el amor y respeto de mi padre, y a ti; mi querida Gwendolyn, ¡mientras que yo; he estado "literalmente" viviendo toda mi vida a su sombra!, ¡pero ya no mas!, ahora soy dueño del país y pronto seré dueño de tu corazón, ¡Victoria colócale ahora el "casco", en su hermosa cabeza de cabellos dorados!

Al recibir la orden, Victoria Hand, toma un casco del maletín de su jefe y se lo coloca en la cabeza de Gwen, el casco es de origen Extraterrestre, uno que Harry robo a los Skrull, durante la "invasion Skrull".

- ¡Déjame en paz!, - Gwen comienza a ponerse nerviosa -; ¡PETER, AYUDAME!, ¡si realmente me amas porque no me salvas!

Peter no actúa, ni le responde, Harry comienza a reír como un desquiciado y después le cuenta a Gwen; el resto de su plan maestro.

- Gwen, el ahora no esta con nosotros, mejor dicho: ahora es mi esclavo mental, gracias al casco que estas usando tú, - Gwen se espanta al escuchar eso -, mientras que tú, querida, te voy a "arreglar", muy pronto serás respetuosa, cariñosa y muy complaciente, como deberían ser todas las mujeres...

- ¡Estas loco! - Gwen ahora tiene un odio mortal hacia Harry, al escuchar sus frases machistas y dementes.

- ¡No he terminado de hablar!, puta, - Harry le da una abofeteada por interrumpirlo -, y mejor es que el patético de Peter, tal ves el sea mi esclavo mental pero el si es conciente de todo lo que le pasa a su alrededor y no puede detenerme porque no tiene voluntad de su cuerpo, el nos mirara cuando estemos en la ducha, en la cama, en nuestra boda y en el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito, y el sufrirá mucho al vernos felices porque... el realmente te a ama.

- ¿En serio? - Gwen esta muy impactada al escuchar eso, y de la forma dura que juzgo a Peter.

- Ya basta de hablar, ¡ahora serás mía!.

Harry le ordena a Victoria que activara el "casco", al hacerlo miles de ondas cerebrales invaden la mente de Gwen, ella intenta luchar pero es inútil y este es su fin... o eso es lo que ella cree porque Victoria Hand desactiva el casco y luego amenaza a su jefe con una pistola, dejando sorprendido a un enfadado Harry.

- ¡VICTORIA!, ¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME!, MALDITA PUTA.

- ¿Que yo te traicione? - lo dice con sarcasmo -, ¡tu nos usaste!, al país y a sus ciudadanos en tu infantil y enfermizo plan - entonces ella se quita la mascara revelando su identidad ante todos como la ex-agente Maria Hill, de la ya inexistente S.H.I.E.L.D y que ahora es miembro de la resistencia -, ¡deja a la chica si no quieres que vuele en pedazos, tu cabeza! - En ves de rendirse Harry comienza a reír diabólicamente -; ¿cual es el chiste, idiota?

- ¿que cual es el chiste?, !tu lo eres!

Entonces Harry saca una arma Skrull que le da un electrochoque a Maria dejándola inconciente pero antes de perder la conciencia ella dijo:

_"acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, imbécil"_

Luego antes de desmayarse, Maria enciende un televisor en donde se muestra varios videos relacionados con Harry, ella grabo todas las cosas enfermizas que ha hecho Harry durante su carrera presidencial y ahora mismo esta siendo transmitido por todos los medios; por Internet, por televisión y en cuestión de minutos ya todo el pueblo americano ha visto el "verdadero rostro" de su presidente, ahora por fin reconocen a Harry como su opresor y no como su salvador, parece que finalmente el orden y cordura llegaron a esta "Tierra paralela",al darse cuenta de que perdió el cariño de sus ciudadanos y que pronto el y sus aliados serán encerrados y juzgados, la locura de Harry se incrementa mas y le dispara a sangre fría a Maria Hill y ahora se dispone a acabar de "arreglar" de Gwen.

_- _¡Ya basta!, Harry, tú perdiste… tonto.

- Perdí el poder de mi país, pero igual ganare, al quitarle a mi hermanastro lo mas valioso que a tenido en su vida y usarlo a mi antojo, ósea tu, Gwen Stacy.

Entonces Harry activa el "casco", Gwen le grita a Peter, implorando su ayuda pero es en vano pero el adentro de su mente, lucha para liberarse para poder salvar a su amada, hasta que lo consigue y le quita el casco antes de que se terminase el proceso.

- Oh, Peter, ¡me salvaste! - dice eso mientras que le da a Peter, un abrazo de disculpa.

- Por supuesto, ¡tu eres el amor de mi vida!, ¡ahora me crees?

- ¡SI!

Luego de decir eso lo besa en los labios apasionadamente pero Harry interrumpe el momento al intentar ahorcarlo pero Peter es mas fuerte que el y lo golpea hasta dejarle el rostro lleno de moretones y de sangre, después lo recrimina por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado a todos.

- ¿Como pudiste hacer esto?, ¡yo te quería como a un verdadero hermano!

- ¿Por que lo hice?, ¡lo hice porque te envidiaba!, tu no sabes lo que es vivir a tu sombra, pero me doy cuenta de mis errores y te suplico de que me perdones.

Harry finge estar arrepentido mientras que ocultamente controla el Aero-deslizador através de un control remoto, y antes de que el "sentido arácnido" de Gwen pusiese activarse, Harry activa las navajas del Aerodeslizador y lo empalma a la espalda de Peter, causándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa, entonces Gwen ataca a Harry pegándole en la pared con su telaraña y luego se dirige en donde esta Peter, para quitarle el Aero-deslizador de su espalda y para tratar de salvarlo.

- ¡PETER!, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien - Gwen dice eso, engañándose a si misma ante la gravedad de las heridas de Peter.

- Gwen, escúchame; no trates de salvarme, me merezco esto; después de la forma de que te hice sufrir en cuando descubriste la verdad, yo solo soy un niño egoísta que "manipule" a una chica con super-poderes para ganar dinero... pero en cuando te conocí mejor, mas me enamore de ti y gracias a ti descubrí el amor verdadero - Peter dice eso mientras intenta resistir el dolor.

- Peter, ¡yo te perdono!, ¡eres el amor de mi vida!, no quiero perderte, ¡no ahora!.

- Adiós... Gwen... - Sus ultimas palabras.

- ¡NOOOOO!

Yo, Utau, soy igual que poderoso que otras "entidades cósmicas" pero no puedo hacer nada al respeto... por mi deber como Vigilante, solo puedo observar como Gwen grita con todas sus fuerzas al ver que el único hombre que ha amado, ahora yace muerto en sus brazos.

Se escuchan sirenas de las autoridades que vienen a juzgar a Harry por manejar al país como si fuera dictadura, el se libera de la telaraña y aprovecha el momento para escapar pero ella furiosa, pero muy furiosa con el, lo atacara, se desquita con el todo su dolor y pena, sigue pegándole mas, y cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que ella se da cuenta de que lo ha matado, lejos de sentir culpa o remordimiento por matarlo ella esta alegre y satisfecha por haber matado al hombre que le arruino la vida de su hermanastro y la del país, después de cometer ese desagradable acto de venganza, ella escapa antes de que las autoridades llegaran. Al llegar ellos solo se encontraron con los cadáveres de Peter, Maria Hill y de Harry Osborn, y no hay pruebas de que Gwen Stacy estuvo aquí.

Horas después durante el funeral de Peter, es de noche y aun con la leve llovizna varias personas y amigos vinieron para darle el pésame a Gwen y se disculpan por haber pensado mal de Peter, y de confiar en el bastardo de Harry, mientras que esta acompañada con su viejo amigo Phil Sheldon, que sobrevivió a la explosión pero vivirá en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida, por eso Gwen decide irse de la ciudad porque todo le recuerda a Peter y a sus aventuras como Spider-Girl, Phil la comprende y la deja ir, despidiéndose de ella para siempre

Por ultimo, observo como Gwen se hace una cirugía plástica y se tiñe el cabello a castaño para no ser reconocida, luego ella toma el primer vuelo a Genosha para ayudar sicológicamente a los mutantes, para adaptarlos a la sociedad después de que ellos sufrieran de los crueles experimentos de Harry, mientras que se dirige a la isla, ella misma se dice que "Gwen Stacy esta muerta", ahora ella tiene una nueva identidad y una nueva vida; para poder disfrutarla con mucha felicidad.

Quizás ella podría tener una segunda oportunidad en el amor... pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá... y por mí; el Vigilante.

**El Fin**

**

* * *

****Notas del Autor**:

**_*_** La formula del duende Verde, en este Fan Fic se llama _"Globulina Verde_", la formula solo fue llamada así en **_The Spectacular Spider-Man (la serie animada)_**

* La forma que Harry asesina a su padre (arrogándolo por la ventana) es un homenaje a la forma que Lex Luhtor mato a su padre, Lionel Luthor, en la serie _Smallville_, en el episodio **Decent. **

* Cuando Gwen y Phil toman café, Phil hace referencia a varias aventuras de Gwen que son en realidad eventos Spider-Man, como**:** **Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut**!,**_ Secret Wars_**_, _**_Inferno _**_(__en realidad ese es un evento X-Men__) __ y la **Clone Saga.**_

* Durante el asenso al poder, de Harry Osborn, ocurren eventos Marvel muy parecidos a la: **Civil War**, **Secret Invasion** y **Dark Reign.**

* Cuando Harry le dice a Gwen parte de su plan para torturar a Peter, el menciona: "en el nacimiento de nuestro primogénito... o quizás gemelos", eso es una referencia a la controversial** "Sins Past**", en donde Norman Osborn embarazó a Gwen Stacy y tuvo dos gemelos.

_Espero que les haya gustado el Fan Fic, me gusto escribirlo porque yo soy un gran Fan de los Marve Comics._


End file.
